


two sugars

by themuslimbarbie



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DCTV
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, background Lauriver, background Olicity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 10:05:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3323462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themuslimbarbie/pseuds/themuslimbarbie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laurel’s eyes snap to her and she looks genuinely surprised for a moment. “Are you making fun of me?” </p><p>"Oh," Felicity grins, "I would never."</p>
            </blockquote>





	two sugars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RosieTwiggs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieTwiggs/gifts).



> not beta'd.

"Oliver kissed me," Laurel says the moment Felicity opens her door. "I thought you should know. I know you and he are -  _were_ -  _may_ be - whatever you guys are. And I know him and I know how awful he is about talking about these kinds of things and just - you deserve to  _know_.”

It only takes Felicity a second to notice that Laurel, despite looking as flawless and perfect as Laurel always does, isn’t the same. Her eyes are red and her hands are fiddling with her key-chain and honestly she just looks like she could use a friend right now, so Felicity opens her door and leads her inside.

"Do you want something to drink? I, uh, have water, and coffee, and-" _wine_ , lots of wine, wine that Laurel can’t have and _crap_ why did she think bringing her in here was a good idea? "-some old soda that I think was already in the fridge when I moved in so you probably don’t want that…"

"Coffee."

Felicity nods and pours some water into her machine. Laurel stands at the edge of her kitchen, her eyes vaguely on some abstract painting Felicity bought online after she celebrated her first paycheck at Queen Consolidated with a couple of glasses of wine. It's hideous and incredibly overpriced, but she couldn’t bring herself to return it for some reason. It took her forever to find a place for it. Even longer for it to grow on her. But it did. Eventually.

"How do you take it?" Felicity asks. "Wait. Let me guess, black?"

Laurel’s eyes snap to her and she looks genuinely surprised for a moment. “Are you making fun of me?” she asks as a smile creeps on her lips.

"Oh," Felicity grins, "I would _never_."

Laurel gives her a full smile for that one. “Just two sugars,” she tells her. “I don’t need any cream.”

Felicity nods and prepares her coffee.  _Two sugars_ , she repeats to herself and mentally tucks that one away for… well, she’s not exactly sure for what, but it has to come in hand for something, right? There’s no such thing as useless information. Especially not when it comes to Laurel… Because she’s her friend and teammate, obviously! Not because she -

 _Stop_. Laurel. Uncaffeinated Laurel. Waiting-for-her-damn-coffee Laurel.

Standing-in-Felicity’s-kitchen Laurel. Beautiful-and-perfect-as-always Laurel.

"Are you okay?" Laurel asks.

"What? Huh? Yeah, fine." Felicity shakes her head, and hands Laurel her cup. "Are you?"

Laurel stares at her and for a moment Felicity wonders if she did it wrong. She said two sugars, right? Or was it three? No, she definitely said two. Did she say she wanted cream? She didn’t think so, but maybe she misheard…

Laurel shakes her head and laughs a little. “I tell you that Oliver kissed me, and you’re asking if  _I’m_  okay? You’re really something, Felicity.”

Oh. Right.  _That_.

"I just-" _Forgot_. "I… I know you guys  _are_ -  _were_ \- whatever too. And if you guys kissed…” Felicity trails off, taking a sip of her coffee instead. She vaguely thinks that there are probably better ways to have this discussion than standing around in her kitchen, but she doesn’t move.

“ _We_ didn’t kiss,” Laurel corrects her. “ _He_ kissed me. I… I walked away.”

Felicity snorts. “Been there. Oliver’s  _so_ -“

"I know."

"But he can also be so -"

"I  _know_ ,” Laurel sighs. “Why do we even keep him around? We don’t actually need the Arrow for Team Arrow, do we?”

"He hates that name."

"Good. Team Arrow."

"Team Arrow, Team Arrow." Felicity joins in.

"Team Arrow, Team Arrow, Team Arrow!"

It’s childish, but they laugh. They laugh and laugh and laugh, and the coffee in their mugs splashes around and lands on the kitchen tile, but neither of them can be bothered to care because they’re too busy laughing. It is pretty funny after all - Laurel Lance in her lawyer suits and Felicity Smoak in her colorful skirts, standing in a kitchen, screaming  _Team Arrow_  like a pair of petulant five-year-olds.

Tears stream down their face as they laugh, and soon there are just as many tears as their laughs, and that only makes them laugh harder. How did they get here? When did this become their life? What exactly did they do to deserve this? Why can’t they just _walk away_?

They have no idea, so they laugh and cry, and cry and laugh until they’re both lying on the floor, surrounded by their abandoned heels and empty coffee cups, staring up at that stupid painting on Felicity’s wall.

"Do you hate me?" Laurel asks. "Because Oliver and I-"

” _He_ kissed  _you_ ,” Felicity reminds her. “Besides, Oliver and I… we... we aren’t…” she searches for the words, but comes short. “We just  _aren’t_. He made that clear. He’s allowed to kiss whomever he wants.”

"You didn’t answer my question."

She snorts. “Lawyer,” she teases, but sighs. “No. I don’t. I don’t even hate him. I kind of wish I could, but I don’t. Hate him, I mean. Not you.”

"I know."

"Do you hate me? Because before, you and him…"

"Ollie and I have always had our problems," Laurel reminds her. "How could I hate you for what he does? Especially when I can’t even hate him." She sighs and stands up. "I should go."

"You don’t have to," Felicity says, sitting up.

"I know, but it’s late and I should probably go out," Laurel tells her. "Crime doesn’t stop because I’m having a bad day. Besides," she smiles, "at least this way I can channel some of my anger. Do something good. Better."

Felicity stands up and walks her to the door. Laurel hugs her before she leaves.

"Thank you. For not hating me. I don’t want us to stop being friends because of him."

"Me neither. Thank you. For telling me."

Laurel leaves with eyes still a little red, but her hands are no longer fiddling with her key-chain and she doesn’t look like she needs a friend so much, which Felicity supposes is because she has one. And if nothing else comes from this, at least there’s that?

It doesn’t take her long to clean up the kitchen - it’s just a couple of cups and bit of coffee. She wipes the spills away and washes the cups, but stops when she goes to put the sugar away.

Two sugars.

 _Just_ two sugars.

And the solution comes to Felicity so quickly, so easily, she’s not sure why she didn’t think of it before. Okay, yeah, it’s a little rash and kind of insane, but no more insane than what they already do. 

When she calls, Laurel’s phone goes to voicemail and Felicity knows she’s probably on the job right now, but she can’t wait.

"Hey, it’s me. Remember what you said about not needing the Arrow for Team Arrow? Well, I think I have an idea…"

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: fed up with oliver, the two finally say screw this, and run off together.


End file.
